Gusto a la comida
by Mino Kaze
Summary: nada iba a evitar que su comida favorita fuera la de él, ni siquiera la triste separacion de sus amigos... pero ella no dejaria nada asi, por lo menos seria sincera con sus sentimientos... / one-shot


**Gusto a la comida**

_"El mejor banquete del mundo no merece ser degustado a menos que se tenga alguien para compartirlo" (Groucho Marx)_

Miraba con profunda tristeza a su querido amigo moreno quien se despedía con un fervoroso abrazo de ella, varios recuerdos de todo topo pasaron por su cabeza haciéndole provocar aun mas nostalgia de la que sentía, lentamente se separo de su amigo aunque no quisiera para darle paso a que se despidiera de su otro amigo de extraño cabello verde… miro con resignación el cielo, ese era el día que ninguno esperaba que llegara, su despedida grupal… todos los momentos que pasaban juntos se desvanecían como las estrellas resplandecientes en la madrugada, que siendo la mejor maravilla de la noche no quieres que desaparezcan pero tarde o temprano lo tienen que hacer

- chicos los extrañare – dijo Ash con una triste sonrisa –

- y nosotros a ti Ash – respondieron Iris y Cilan al mismo tiempo –

_*atención el vuelo de ciudad loza a kanto esta por despegar*_

- Ash no vallas a hacer cosas de niño en el vuelo – recrimino la chica causando un extraño gesto en Ash –

- claro que no, yo no soy infantil

- nos volveremos a ver pronto

- eso espero amigos, bien ¡adiós! – tomo sus pocas pertenencias y corrió hacia donde seria la entrada del vuelo que lo llevaría a casa –

Iris y Cilan observaron expectantes a través de un gran ventanal como el avión de su amigo se alejaba cada vez mas, se miraron entre si y se dispusieron a salir de aquel lugar, después de todo ya no tenían algo que hacer allí.

La tarde estaba cayendo, los dos los chicos organizaban una pequeña mesa justo para los dos que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad… mientras Cilan organizaba los diferentes utensilios de cocina, Iris buscaba algunas bayas para sus pokemon y los del chico, como era de esperarse la tarea se facilito ya que era menos comida de la necesaria, llego un poco decaída así que decidió colocar su cabeza en la mesa para descansar un poco… a Cilan esta acción le pareció extraña y no muy apropiada de ella, desde siempre la había conocido por su energía y su siempre presente sonrisa… Decidió hacer algo así que se acerco hacia ella pero en el último segundo se detuvo ¿Qué podía hacer para animarla? Pero que idiotez estaba a punto de hacer obviamente no era quien para animarla

- ¿algo se quema? – pregunto Iris alzando la cabeza de un momento a otro –

- ¡oh por Dios el omelette!

Corrió a toda prisa tratando de apagar el fuego para que su pobre comida no terminara más arruinada de lo que ya estaba, suspiro profundo por lo menos una parte considerable de la comida se había salvado… una alegre y fuerte risa lo distrajo que venia nada mas y nada menos que de Iris, bien había logrado su objetivo: animarla aunque eso le hubiera costado parte de lo que iban a comer, tomo dos platos y sirvió en ellos, agradecieron por la comida y se dedicaron a lo que normalmente se hace con ella: comerla

Otra vez una delicia gourmet digna de venir de él pero por desgracia como muchas otras veces no la podía disfrutar como era debido ya que seguramente seria la ultima que comería en un buen tiempo, sentía como si le quemara la garganta cada vez que la tragaba, un fuerte malestar apareció en su estomago por lo que decidió dejar la comida a un lado por muy costoso que se le hiciera lo que menos quería era desperdiciar lo que mas amaba… en ese momento, una alarma sonó en su cabeza ¡era imposible que Iris no estuviera comiendo! Nunca rechazaba algo cuando se trataba de comer

- ¿Iris sucede algo con la comida? – la chica desvió su mirada, pareciera que en ese momento no quisiera hablar con él – entiendo…

- no, no entiendes

- entonces explícame, me gustaría saber – lo miro de soslayo, tenia su típica sonrisa… confianza… hace ya algún tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que ya no lo veía como su amigo, pero por mas confianza que le diera ¿Por qué creer que también podía ser viceversa? Siempre se dijo y se repitió que solo con los años lograría eso –

- es solo que lo odio

- ¿exactamente que odias?

- que la comida ya no me sabrá igual

- ¿a que te refieres?

- me acostumbre a verte cocinar, comer a tu lado… sin ti tendré un vacio

No sabia como interpretar esas palabras… ¿admiración?, ¿acaso es un alago?... o tal vez… ¿una declaración?... aparto esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza y trato en enfocarse en las palabras mencionadas con anterioridad

- pero puedes ir al restaurante cuando quieras

- no será lo mismo, para cuando valla muchas cosas podrían haber pasado

- ¿Cómo que?

- te olvidarías de mi

- claro que no, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

- conociendo a una chica… - ese comentario lo termino de confundir ¿ahora si podía tratarlo como una declaración? –

- pero si yo conozco muchas chicas

- eso es lo que mas me entristece, no tengo oportunidades contra ellas – sonrió complacido y alagado, sus sospechas eran correctas aunque le disgustaba que hablara así de ella –

- tienes razón – dijo a lo que Iris lo miro extremadamente sorprendida, entonces el chico comprendió y acoto rápidamente – lo que digo es que las oportunidades ya las tienes… las demás no

Sonrió, ¿Qué era necesario decirle o hacerle oficial que le gustaba?... no lo creía pero para evitarse confusiones…

- Cilan… me gustas

- lo se, me di cuenta

Entusiasmada se paro de su asiento mirando el hermoso atardecer, luego miro a todos los pokemon que jugaban a perseguirse los unos con los otros, luego miro a Cilan no hacia falta decir que aunque había empezado como un día que quería que no llegara se convirtió en el día mas feliz de su vida

- Cilan prométeme algo

- lo que sea

- que siempre seré la persona a la que mas desees cocinar

- siempre será así, lo prometo

Lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que al chico le faltara un poco de aire, los últimos rayos del sol se hacían presentes… por alguna razón la chica se veía atractiva bajo esos rayos, su piel morena resaltaba y sus ojos se veían aun mas brillantes, un impulso lo recorrió y haciendo caso omiso el deseo que sentía en ese momento la beso… Iris se sorprendió pero simplemente se dejo llevar, hace algún tiempo quería probar si sus labios sabían tan exquisitos como sus platillos y en efecto seria difícil olvidarlos después de eso… un beso suave, dulce, cálido, rodeo su cintura con los brazos para darle esa sensación de cercanía y protección, Dios por qué no lo había hecho antes…

Para cuando los dos abrieron sus ojos la noche había caído y las primeras estrellas estaban apareciendo, un perceptible sonrojo apareció en cada uno pero finalmente se dedicaron una dulce y tierna sonrisa

- ¿eso significa que me correspondes? – pregunto temerosa la chica –

- eso creo… si, te correspondo – dijo mientras agarraba la mano de la chica –

Después tomaron una manta y durmieron uno junto al otro, sin perder la cercanía de sus cuerpos, porque al fin y al cabo al día siguiente partirían cada uno a si respectiva ciudad y pueblo y dudaban mucho que se volverían a ver… pero eso no les importaba, sabían los sentimientos de la otra persona y por nada, nada del mundo se volverían a separar… por mucha que fuera su distancia sus corazones estarían con el del otro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas del autor:**

¿Me quedo romántico el fanfic? No se a mi me parece que si jeje… Bueno se preguntaran: ¿Por qué esta pareja?... sinceramente un día me levante con ganas de verlos juntos así que empecé a hacer este one-shot… espero halla sido de su gusto ¡adiós!


End file.
